


Looking Down

by Syllis



Series: Underpinnings [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Conflict Resolution, Exhibitionism, Fondling, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllis/pseuds/Syllis
Summary: Kinktober prompts as filled by my favorite characters, sometimes in canon and sometimes a bit AU!Looking Down is Marcus and Savos trying to sort out this new relationship.





	Looking Down

“I was hoping you’d be able to spend some more of this summer with me,” Marcus complained. He buried his face in Savos’ oud-scented hair to kiss his ear, which feathered caresses right back against his lips. Marcus’ fingers lazily traced the shadow-dappled patterns that the new leaves of the trellis cast against Savos’ chest, as the two of them drowsed on the pallet. Savos had built this summer-garden, just for them, high atop the great tower of the College of Winterhold; for there to be no one looking down on them save for far-off Lady Azura. 

Lady Azura looks down on everyone. So in Marcus’ opinion she did not count.

Savos didn’t even bother opening his eyes. “That would be time better spent than putting on a show for what passes for grand society in Wayrest,” he agreed. His long fingers folded around Marcus’ to guide the caresses lower. “I’ll be spending a few days in Solitude first, taking care of some business in between having the tailors prodding me in the--ahhh!” Savos’ breath hitched as Marcus cupped his balls.

“Mhmm.” Marcus moved the soft skin through his fingers, delicately. “Want me to come along?” 

“No. I’m only going to put in an appearance for the College-- the usual appeals for funding and so on. It’s a formal event, fairly staid. So not a good idea.” Savos kissed Marcus’ arm, in mournful apology. “We can go to Blacklight in a few weeks for Harvest’s End. Much better fun for us.”

Marcus stretched over Savos to plunder a kiss, humming a little to deepen it. Savos’ mouth was as soft and easy as the rest of him was right now. His hand continued to stroke and so-gently tug at soft loose velvet. The muscles of Savos’ hips and thighs were so pliant and yielding; and despite his urging, he was barely responding to Marcus’ caresses. When Marcus murmured to him, Savos gave a little grumble. Admitting defeat. Suggesting an appointment for later.

The north breeze was picking up and even during a midsummer it was still a bit chilly, high above the Sea of Ghosts. Marcus reached to pull the quilt up over them and nestled himself under Savos’ arm, thinking things over. He had pushed too much, with Alfgar, and what had that gotten him? He would have to-- 

“I didn’t really want to portal down to Wayrest,” Marcus said, carefully. “I just meant I would go with you as far as Solitude, if you wanted.” He laughed, to take any of the worry out of his voice. “I heard Wayrest upper city gets about as dull as its dockside nightlife gets exciting.”

“Just the usual jockeying for status,” agreed Savos. “Always the same questions. ‘Who are your people, again?’ You’d think being from the other side of the continent would be enough to get away from that, but no. Always the same snide observations from people who’ve never known a moment’s work in their lives.” He scoffed. “How I’d love to take them down a few notches.” His voice lowered, as he began to fade towards sleep. “I’m so sorry, my dear. I wish I could take you with me to that damned party. But it wouldn’t do. Or so they say.”

“Bet I could make it more entertaining.” Marcus let his own eyes close, his fingers lacing through the Arch-Mage’s.

Savos yawned agreement.

\---

Marcus moved a book aside to climb up onto the tall reading desk and sat there to watch Savos work his way through the last of his correspondence. “I guess I never really thought too much about where all the money comes from for this place. Food, books, all the fuel; wages for the servants and instructors. All of those expensive magickal components. Is that why they made you Arch-Mage instead of, I don’t know, having you teach classes or something useful?”

“It’s because I’m the only mage here who can both manage to write a grant proposal and sit through six wretched courses of self-congratulatory dinner speeches without using that time to enchant the dessert forks with Incite Fury.” Savos glanced up at him, red eyes glinting. “But even I have my limits. Come look at this invitation and you’ll see why I was so hesitant earlier.” His smile was wholly without humor.

Marcus hopped down and went over to him, and Savos showed him the offending segment. “Huh,” Marcus said, sounding out the words. “It’s like they went out of their way to be shitty.” Hastily he amended: “Unpleasant. To you in particular, I mean.”

“They have indeed.” Savos’ nose was still a little pinched. He re-folded the invitation with an angry care and tucked it back into its envelope. “One gets used to it. And all, allegedly, to spare the delicate sensibilities of the Thalmor. As if I needed reminding, after what happened last year.” His fine-boned features hardened momentarily into something savage. “How I’d love to throw it right back in their faces, just like you did to the Thalmor. In their own Embassy even. That was brilliant. In fact--” Savos narrowed his gaze in appraisal, looking Marcus up and down. “How would you feel about a reprise?”

Marcus blinked. For a moment he felt as if he’d jumped down too quickly; a bit dizzy.

“I’m not sure,” he said, a bit taken aback. “Are you sure it isn’t going to have some bad effect on your funding? What happens if you offend all those rich Breton donors? Does it mean your poor College students end up eating nothing better than saltrice and horker grease all term?”

Savos came to stand behind Marcus and laced fingers around his waist, leaning down to speak against his ear. “Please let me worry about, hm--” A bright flare of pain and then dull, as Savos nipped at his ear and down his neck. “Collateral consequences,” the Dunmer mage breathed. 

Marcus shuddered and writhed, pressing back against Savos.

More nips from the Arch-Mage. “Would you like to hear a bit more about why I want to do this?” Those heated lips were now pressed against Marcus’ jaw, teeth scraping against his short-cropped beard. Savos’ hand snaked through the overlap of Marcus’ light robe. 

Marcus’ back arched as he gasped, bucking and shoving into that tight grip. “Yeah.”

“Nothing would please me more than standing in that wretched tumble-down palace of theirs, pretending to stand meekly under their petty slights… and all the while...“ Savos’ hand slowed. “There we are, laughing, and proving whatever pleasures we might care to, right under their gaze, all unknowing.” He pushed against Marcus, beginning to walk him forward.

Marcus eeled away just so that he could get to the writing-desk first. The offending invitation sailed away; Marcus shoved the pen-barrels and ink-bottles safely out of the way before flipping his hem up over his head and tossing the encumbering robe away. Marcus vaulted himself up onto the desk and turned around, spreading his thighs to display himself. 

“Stop talking and show me.” Marcus’ right hand stretched out to pass over the pretty green cut-glass bottle that Savos kept right out in plain view. “Fuck me like this. Suck my dick first.”

\--

“It’s just--” Marcus turned the cup around in his hands a couple of times. “I was working then. It’s kind of hard to describe. Things are different for me when I’m working. Nothing really gets to me when I’m working, nothing embarrasses me. You know? But--”

Savos pushed his plate aside, nodding. “I think we can keep things well within your level of tolerance.” He crooked his finger at Marcus: talk.

“At the Embassy pretty much everybody who saw me knew I was a whore.” Marcus’ shoulders moved, as he tried to convey the emotion and failed. “I don’t-- ah-- want to be working. Not with you. I just don’t want--” Marcus’ voice was failing, because this was going to be impossible to explain.

He gazed around the lavish Arch-Mage’s Quarters and shifted, uncomfortably. Marcus still hadn’t taken a thing from Savos. Everything that Marcus had been given to wear was still here; the jewelry, everything. Even the robe Marcus had on was only borrowed. “I just don’t want to be that person this time. I don’t want anyone to see me and think I’m just there to take your money.” 

“Then they shall not.” Savos thought for a moment. “In return, are you willing to accept my lessons on deportment? Because I think we might be able to present you as a young noblewoman from Leyawiin, but only if you can carry off the--”

“I really don’t want to have to speak to anyone else, either.” Marcus interrupted, his voice rising with anxiety. No way could he pass himself off as-- No way. “Honestly? I would rather have you put me over the table in front of everyone than to have to ask the usher where’s the privy.”

Savos winced. “Never so obvious as all that. That’s my limit. No one else sees what we do to each other; and if some person does manage to spy something, it will certainly be--” He coughed. “Deniable.”

“Ahh-” said Marcus, still nervously moving around. “I mean, it’d be pretty awkward what with you having to come back with next year’s grant proposal and all...” 

“There’s a fine line between being accounted a libertine and actually getting arrested,” agreed Savos. “I like to think I’m getting better at sensing it.” He patted Marcus on the arm. “And stop exaggerating for effect. I understand you have no real wish to interact with these tedious persons; but I’m quite certain you can manage to ask for a cup of wine on your own.”

Marcus cringed and muttered a denial under his breath. He couldn’t do it.

“Really? I’m quite confused as to how to handle myself here.” Savos said, voice now silky and poisonous. “Can you imagine? Some interfering old biddy asks you, how do you care for the weather; and the next thing you know I’m in Queen Barynia’s jail up on charges for indecent assault on that poor innocent Nibenese debutante--”

“Fine!” Marcus slammed his hand down on the table, making the dishes jump. “I’ll fucking well talk to people!” 

“You may not need to,” warned the Arch-Mage. “Because we may not be doing this at all.” He picked up the saucer and dumped its contents back into his cup, and daubed at the table with a napkin.

Marcus got up and walked out.

When Savos came back up to the top of the tower, Marcus was still sweeping. Marcus looked up, and returned himself to his self-appointed task. “I gotta do something else for awhile.” 

“I’m headed to the Arcaneum,” said Savos Aren. “If you need me, please don’t hesitate to find me.”

\--

“Do you have a moment? If it’s too much trouble--” Marcus hesitated. “It doesn’t have to be right now. But if you wanted, we could go for a walk.”

Savos put down his book. “No matter. I was just reading this novel I got from Ancano. Utter trash. I don’t know where he gets these things.”

They tried the great courtyard, but Dean Mirabelle was out there with several of the first-year students, so the two of them headed for the bridge. Marcus could hear the conversation starting up again as they got nearly out of earshot, and he hunched his shoulders against it. Savos didn’t try to touch him.

“What is this place?” Savos wondered. The two of them had walked all the way across the long bridge, past the tavern and the shuttered stores; and past a series of abandoned homes. This house was obviously inhabited, but its door was shut tight and there was no smoke drifting from its chimney.

“My uncle lives here with, ah, his people. Looks like nobody’s home though.” Marcus pulled the key out from under the empty watering trough and opened the door. He listened again, but all was dark and quiet inside. “Or we can stay in the yard. If you rather. It’s pretty bright out still.”

“Either will suit.”

Marcus relocked the door and put the key back. They sat down on the bench in the yard and watched Secunda rise up over the eastern mountains, approaching zenith.

“Thanks for coming out with me.” Marcus began.

Savos’ hand slid over; an offering. “No trouble.”

“I wanted to just, um. Say I was sorry. For blowing up like that,” Marcus said. Marcus gripped those long fingers and then let go. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be hanging onto you all the time. Ah--” His chest had seized up and wouldn’t let go. “You were just saying something to point out how overdramatic I was getting and I know you weren’t trying to be all shitty but you were talking to me just like you were one of those people and I just can’t--” Marcus broke off.

Savos took his hand again. “Take the time you need.”

“You made a… a joke of what I said,” Marcus said, painfully. “You said: ‘I’m quite confused’ and I knew you weren’t confused. You were just fucking with me--” He gasped, and ducked his head. “Sorry. I’m sorry!” Gods, why couldn’t he breathe? Was this what heart seizures felt like?

Savos’ hand was still clasping Marcus’, palm to palm, and his posture indicated that he was still listening.

“It sounded to me like you were making fun of me,” Marcus explained. “When I hear that, It just goes right through me. I get so angry.” He cleared his throat. “Please. If I’m saying stupid shit-- sorry-- if I’m--I’m talking like that-- I’m already in a pretty bad place, so could you not do that.”

“Are you in that place now?” Savos asked, his voice gentle.

“Maybe.” Marcus took a few deep breaths. “I just can’t--” 

He wanted to climb into Savos’ lap and keen his heart out, but they had done that so many times, and none of it had helped.

“I’m going to walk through the leys for a couple of moments,” said Savos. “You can touch me if you need to. Don’t worry about disturbing me.” 

Savos’ eyes shut and he sank into meditation; Marcus’ magicka sense followed right along; there was the node, the heart of this place, underpinning the great shrine of Azura; the spring beneath this house; the College and its Midden… there, the Sea of Ghosts. Marcus’ ghosts were still there, on the sides of his vision if he looked for them; but they were mostly silent now, waiting to see what Marcus would do.

After a few minutes, Savos opened his eyes. “Are you with me?” His fingers asked the rest of the question, moving to Marcus’ jaw.

“I’m here,” said Marcus, letting Savos touch his face and turn it upwards, briefly. “I think I am.” Marcus laughed, hesitant, and backed away. “I’m really not sure.”

“I think you are,” Savos said. “I don’t think you went away at all. I’m glad of it, and so pleased that you could bring me down here and talk to me like this. Do you wish for me to share my impressions now? Or would you rather take a break? I have plenty of free time tomorrow.”

Marcus took another breath. “Yeah. Now’s good.”

“When I said: ‘Really, I’m quite confused as to how to handle myself here’, I was being--” Savos frowned. “Truthful. Even if inappropriately phrased and-- well.” Savos coughed. “Cruel. I spoke from fear. It is not easy sometimes for me to parse what you say, and sort out when you are being adamant; and when you are speaking from some brief emotion. I am terrified of putting my foot wrong with you. I--” Savos’ shoulders sagged. “Will you come here?”

Marcus hesitated, but he came to sit between the Arch-Mage’s knees, resting his face on Savos’ thigh, his arms about Savos’ waist.

“I saw you flinch,” said Savos. “I didn’t mean to suggest that I am afraid of you; I am not.” His voice softened even further. “I am so very, very concerned that I will cause you harm. Or even further distress.”

All of the tension flooded out of Marcus’ body as Savos began to stroke his hair. Marcus exhaled, feeling the warmth from his breath dampen the linen of Savos’ summer robe. “You need me to tell you when I’m carrying on just to act like a fool. And when I’m being serious.”

“Mm,” agreed Savos. “I know you like to play.” His fingers tugged at a curl, sharply, sparking a brief jolt. “But I don’t wish to, if I don’t know your rules.” He traced along Marcus’ cheek and then down to the corner of his mouth. 

“What, ah, do I do if I don’t know--” Marcus hesitated.

“We shall begin as we mean to go along,” said the Arch-Mage, complacent. His hand continued to soothe. “No one’s born knowing everything. Oh, and you can take notes for us, so we do not forget anything crucial; that will serve two purposes, won’t it? I feel like you’ve made a great deal of progress on your reading and writing; don’t you?” His fingers scritched at Marcus’ scalp, idly. “Come to think of it, I may have some things to note down to have you read over.” Savos looked to the door of the house, still locked and silent, and then up at the mile-long road leading down to the bridge to the College. “When did you say your friends were getting back? Tomorrow?” 

“Oh hell no,” Marcus said at once. “I’m not dealing with what my uncle’s gonna say about us in his bed. Or even on his floor. And Erdi’ll just straight kill us. No. We can go on and stay at the Frozen Hearth if you want. There’s probably a room open.”

“Well, we can walk all the way back,” said Savos. “It won’t kill us.” He was smiling, pleased with Marcus for some reason.

“We could stop and get some beer?” Marcus suggested. They were just about at the inn, now.

Savos stopped walking. “I’d rather just go on up to the College if it’s all the same. I’m still a bit leery of socializing in town, because I only just lifted the proscription on magickal services and--”

“I understand." Marcus let go of Savos’s arm. “You don’t need to be seen with me.”

Savos’ voice hardened along with his face: “Maybe I do.” 

Marcus was puzzled.

Savos Aren’s thin lips drew back. “Don’t mistake me. I am going to be seen with you. Everywhere.” His voice softened. “Do you think we have an understanding?” 

Marcus nodded.

Savos gestured to where the door of the inn was just now opening, spilling golden light and music out into the dark. “After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 fills:
> 
> Biting  
Exhibitionism
> 
> And not a whole lot else! Savos and Marcus have got to talk things out, first.


End file.
